


Broken

by LtLime23



Series: Perfect 100's [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: MEFFW Perfect 100 Drabble challengePrompt: Sons/Daughters





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> MEFFW Perfect 100 Drabble challenge
> 
> Prompt: Sons/Daughters

Shepard let her legs crumple, back sliding down the cold metal bulkhead until she sat, forehead resting on knees, arms wrapped around shins.

She hadn’t slept in days, all she could smell and taste was war, all she felt was the hopeless pressure of failure. Her breathing sounded hollow, distant and cold in her ears, the dying last gasps of defiance.

She couldn’t do it. She wasn’t enough.

The lives of hundreds of millions of friends, lovers, parents, sons, daughters, their ambitions, their dreams, their desperation to live. It cracked her, split her in two, their hero, their saviour was breaking.


End file.
